Crazy for You
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Jibbs one shot for Aserene and Elflordsmistress! Pure fluff as requested/demanded.


_A Gibbs and Jenny one shot, could be after Some Things Never Leave You, purely because Gibbs says in it that maybe one day he will tell Jenny that he loves her and one day she will admit that she loves him too. Loosely based on the song Crazy for You by Let Loose, only because the song has been in my head all day, hence the title._

_Hopefully Ellie won't get completely the wrong end of the stick with this one and think that there is something dodgy going on when there isn't!_

_This is for Aserene and Ellie, who both demanded fluff, so here goes my little poppets, enjoy.

* * *

_

I look at her, sitting at her desk with her glasses perched on the end of her nose and I can't help but know that I should stop being such an arse and tell her that I love her, tell her that my heart broke when she walked away from me in Paris. I assume that she knows that I love her but it is one thing knowing and another thing being told. She also knows that one day I will say it; it is just a matter of time. But I don't want her to have to wait for me to stop being an idiot.

She smiles at me as I shut her office door. I can't believe that I nearly forgot how breathtakingly beautiful she is. She notices my vacant expression and suppresses a chuckle and stands up from her chair, deliberately smoothing her blouse in a way that almost makes my knees buckle. She walks up to me and her arms wind round my middle. She lays her head on my chest and squeezes gently. I place my hands on her back and for the 100th time since we stopped being idiots and got back together I almost wish she didn't know just how to wind me round her little finger.

I pull slightly away to look in her eyes. I smile at the look in them. She looks hungrily at me.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask. Home; I love calling it that, when it is in fact my house, it feels like a home again with her in it.

"I can't yet, have got a few more things to do here." She sighs. I nod and go to leave her in peace until her hand closes over my wrist. "Never mind, I guess it can wait till tomorrow. Drive me home Jethro?" She looks up at me questioningly and I wonder how she can think she even has to ask. She knows that I can deny her nothing.

In the car she sings softly to the song on the radio, it is an old song and the words ring so true. Her voice is light and makes me feel safe. Funny that her voice makes me feel safe, but she has always had the effect on me. I don't have to pretend with her, she knows me, knows about my past, knows about Shannon and Kelly, knows that I build boats to take my mind off the every days horrors I see due to my job. She places her hand over mine on the gear stick and entwines her fingers with mine. I glance at her and smile; I seem to do that a lot with her around. I know she looks at me sometimes and wonders if I am really over Shannon. I guess I will never know, it is not like she left me so I can get over the fact that she didn't want me, she was taken from me, far too early. Who can say how things would have turned out; it gives me a headache thinking about it. I know that Shannon is probably looking down on me thinking that I am a complete moron, she wouldn't want me to be alone and miserable. She also would have liked Jenny, she is…was strong like Jen.

I pull the car into my drive way and lean over to kiss Jen. She returns it and runs her fingers through my hair and pulls me closer. After a while I pull away and stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

"What was that for?" She asks. I grab the door handle and make ready to make a swift exit; I decide that now is the time to take the plunge.

"Because I love you." I say simply and open the car door. I am halfway to my front door when I realise that Jen is still sitting in the car. I turn around and she looks miles away. I open her car door and hold my hand out to help her. She turns her face to me and I can see tears running down her face. She stands up.

"You love me?" She asks and I wipe a tear away with my thumb.

"Yes," I say, "I love you." And I pull her to me and envelope her in a hug and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Good," She says, her voice is muffled by my shoulder and I have to strain to hear her. "I love you too." I pull her up so her feet are dangling just off the ground and kiss her with all the pent up emotion that has been building for years.

"Say it again." She looks at me and I laugh.

"I love you." I say again as I put her back on the ground. She searches my face as if she doesn't quite believe it yet. I stare back at her willing her to see that I do mean it, I mean it with all my heart and if it takes me the rest of my life to prove it to her, I will.

As I lie in my bed with her arms around me and her head on my chest, her hand placed over my heart as if to remind herself that I am still here, I realise that it doesn't get better than this. I gently shake Jenny awake. She looks up at me in confusion.

"I hate valentines day." I say and she still looks confused.

"Me too." She says.

"I forget birthdays." I say, she wrinkles her brow wondering if this is going anywhere.

"I don't need to be reminded how old I am." She says. "Is there a particular reason you woke me up to tell me this?" She asks gently.

"I don't remember anniversaries." I say. She cups my face in her hand.

"Jethro?" She tries. I close my eyes briefly and take a deep breath.

"I want to marry you." I feel so much lighter now it is out. She stares at me.

"What?" She whispers.

"You heard." I say as I kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Ok." She laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard." She laughs as I stare completely dumbfounded at her.

"God, I love you" I say and she smiles serenely at me.

"I love you too," She replies, "for the rest of my life."

* * *

_Ok, so I know I used "say" and "says" a lot, but imagine you are telling someone about a conversation that you had, you don't sound like a walking thesaurus then do you?! _

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
